Various novelty products are known which are adapted to emit a chemiluminescent light; and novelty eyeglass frames have been developed to provide eyeglasses in novelty shapes such as the shape of a year to be used during celebrations for the New Year. Note, for example, U.S. design Pat. No. Des 335,134.
Novelty products have been proposed which include chemiluminescent chemicals to provide a "glow", effect. Typically, chemiluminescent products require an oxalate solution containing a fluorescent dye, and an activator solution held separately from the oxalate solution. In order to provide chemiluminescence, the activator and the oxalate solution must be mixed; and chemiluminescence will result. However, the chemiluminescence will eventually fade; and thus it is necessary not to mix the oxalate solution with the activator solution until such time as the chemiluminescence is actually desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a chemiluminescent novelty eyeglass frame wherein the chemicals which must be mixed to provide chemiluminescence can be held separate and yet mixed by the user in a rather simple manner.
According to the present invention, novelty eyeglass frames have curved portions adapted to extend proximate the eyes of the user, and these curved portions are formed with channels. Compartmented ampules are adapted to be fitted within the channels and contain a chemiluminescent solution separated from an activator. The ampules contain frangible means ruptured by bending the ampule. The chemiluminescent solution and activator will thus mix to produce chemiluminescent light emanating from such frame upon bending of the ampules to insert the ampules within the channels of the curved portions of the frame.